1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose work stand, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a work stand having two stable positions such that in a first position, a first tool is presented for use and in the second position, a second tool is presented for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, farriers have utilized either no support tools or very crude instruments for shoeing horses' hoofs and are often required to even support the horse's hoof with their own knee or leg while working on the shoe. Farriers, over the years, have tried to utilize auxiliary tools ranging from in blocks of wood to stands having a particular type of tool mounted to the stand.
However, in practice, there are several basic tools or stands needed in order to properly work on a horse's hoof and in the past the farrier has had to take with him a separate stand for each tool that he contemplates using.
Also, it is often required that the shoe be reshaped at the time the work is being done and in the past, the farrier has been required to move away from the horse and utilize an anvil and hammer in order to slightly reshape the shoe to fit the horse's hoof.